Snow Girl
by Caramel Platina
Summary: Seorang gadis menarik perhatian para pelanggan Host Club, dan Kyouya berniat untuk merekrutnya. Apakah Kyouya bisa meyakinkannya, atau malah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu? Bad in Summary, just check this out!
1. Chapter 1

Seorang gadis berambut hitam sepinggang dan bermata Emerald sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu berwarna pink yang penuh dengan ukiran. Ia membaca plang yang terletak di atas pintu itu.

Ruang Musik.

Gadis itu memperbaiki kacamatanya lalu membuka pintu itu. Sejenak kumpulan kelopak mawar terbang ke arahnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya sejenak karena silau.

"Irashaimasen, Ojou-sama! Selamat datang di Host Club!"

.

**Snow Girl**

**Ouran Highschool Host Club Fanfiction**

**OHHC is owned by Bisco Hatori**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, GJ.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Plain Girl**

**.**

**.**

Tunggu. Bukannya ini ruang musik? Namun kenapa ada sekumpulan pemuda yang bisa dibilang-ehem-tampan sedang berdiri dengan senyum yang menawan. Gadis itu hanya menatap datar ke arah para pemuda itu sambil menggerutu dalam hati. Ia berencana membaca dengan tenang di ruang musik yang sudah tidak terpakai ini.

Perlahan ia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menyadari bahwa pemuda itu menatap kecewa ke arahnya.

"Kukira perempuan, ternyata hanya seorang laki-laki berambut panjang." pemuda berambut pirang mendesah kecewa. Gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya sedikit. Lalu berkata datar.

"Kamu salah, aku perempuan."

Hah?

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat berjalan mendekati sang gadis dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia tersenyum lalu berkata, "Iya, dia ini perempuan."

Gadis itu menatap balik sang pemuda lekat-lekat lalu berkata datar. "Kamu juga perempuan."

Eh?

Para pemuda (kecuali yang berambut coklat) langsung terpaku karena sang gadis berkacamata tau rahasia yang disimpan rapat-rapat oleh para pemuda itu. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya lalu berkata dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

"Ehm. Sekarang di mana aku bisa duduk dan membaca bukuku dengan tenang?"

.

.

Gadis itu menyeruput teh yang disediakan oleh pemuda-atau-gadis berambut coklat itu sambil membaca buku tentang pemrograman yang dipegangnya sedari tadi. Ia terlihat tenang, tidak terganggu oleh para pemuda yang menatapnya penasaran. Gadis itu memakai seragam laki-laki seperti Haruhi. Raut wajahnya pun nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Dingin. Dan juga, ada garis wajah maskulin. Kalau orang tidak mendengarkan suaranya yang lembut dan agak berat, orang pasti mengira ia laki-laki.

"Ojou-sama. Bolehkah saya tau nama anda?"

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tsumeshita Fuyuko. Kelas 2 E. Kalian bisa panggil aku Yuu." ucapnya datar. Sang pemuda lalu menyibakkan rambutnya dengan gaya tengil yang membuat para pelanggan mereka menyebutnya sebagai 'Pangeran'.

"Namaku… Tamaki Suo…Raja di sini.." ujarnya lalu menyentuh dagu Yuu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bisa membuat hati gadis-gadis meleleh.

"Salam kenal, Tamaki." ucapnya datar. "Sekarang kamu bisa lepaskan daguku, karena kamu menghalangi pandangan."

Kata-kata datar nan menusuk itu langsung mengenai hati Tamaki, membuatnya pundung di pojokan.

"Namaku Fujioka Haruhi. Salam kenal, Yuu-chan." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Lagi-lagi Fuyuko hanya menatapnya datar, tanpa tersenyum sekalipun.

"Salam kenal, Haruhi-chan." jawabnya datar. Mata Emeraldnya beralih ke pemuda pendek yang bergelayut di bahu pemuda berambut hitam. Alisnya berkerut sedikit saat pemuda itu turun dan mendekatinya dengan tatapan polos.

"Hai, Namaku Haninozuka Mitsukuni! Tapi kau bisa panggil aku Honey! Salam kenal!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Salam kenal, Honey-chan."

"Kalau ini Morinozuka Takashi, tapi kamu bisa panggil dia Mori!" ujar Honey lagi, sembari menunjuk pemuda yang menggendongnya berusan. Yuu mengangguk dan menatap Mori datar.

"Salam kenal, Mori."

Kini giliran si kembar yang memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Hikaru! Hachiin Hikaru!"

"Dan aku Kaoru! Salam kenal!"

"Aa.." Fuyuko kembali menyeruput teh hangatnya. "Salam kenal, Hikaru, Kaoru."

Lalu mereka pun pergi untuk menyambut tamu-tamu mereka. Yuu hendak akan membaca kembali bukunya, namun suara berat menginterupsinya, membuatnya menoleh ke asal suara.

"Namaku Ootori Kyouya." seorang pemuda berkacamata mendekat dan tersenyum tipis. Ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sebelum melanjutkan. "Wakil ketua di sini. Salam kenal."

"Aa…" Yuu memandangi Kyouya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Salam kenal… Kyou…"

"Kyou?" Kyouya mengerutkan alisnya. Yuu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bukunya sebelum menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Entahlah. Aku rasa lebih enak kalau memanggil dengan nama itu." ujar Yuu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggil kamu Yuko. Bagaimana?"

"Aku tadi bilang, kau bisa panggil aku Yuu saja." jawab gadis itu cepat. "Yuko terlalu feminism."

Kyouya tersenyum tipis. "Bolehkah aku duduk di sini, Yuu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk tempat kosong di sofa tempat Fuyuko duduk.

"Silahkan…"

Kyoya pun duduk di sebelah Yuu, dan sibuk dengan catatan keuangannya-hal yang selalu ia lakukan setiap hari-sementara Yuu sibuk dengan bukunya.

Sudut bibir gadis itu tertarik sedikit. Sangat sedikit hingga hampir tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Namun Kyouya, yang duduk di sebelah gadis itu, menyadari hal itu, dan ia tersenyum.

'Gadis menarik lain setelah Haruhi.'

.

.

Tidak ada yang menyangka, kehadirannya di Host Club langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Yuu mengira ia bisa membaca bukunya dengan tenang.

"Wah, ada anggota baru di Host Club!"

"Wah, ia tampan sekali!"

"Siapa namamu?"

Yuu menghela nafasnya, lalu ia menutup bukunya dan memandang gadis-gadis itu. "Namaku Yuu. Salam kenal." ucapnya datar.

"Kyaa! Dia keren sekali!"

Yuu mengabaikannya, dan meneruskan untuk membaca. Sementara Tamaki hanya bisa pundung di pojokan, menyadari bawa Yuu lebih popular dari dirinya.

"Wah, dia punya bakat menjadi Host rupanya." ujar Kyouya sambil terus mencatat. "Apa sebutannya… Ah, Pemuda datar."

"Tapi dia perempuan, seperti Haruhi." jawab Tamaki frustasi. "Lagipula kenapa perempuan seperti dia bisa lebih tampan dari laki-laki!"

"Kau harus mengakui kalau kau kalah pamor dari Yuu." ujar Kyouya sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Mata Onyx-nya beralih ke arah Yuu.

Yuu menutup bukunya lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Tamaki. "Hei, bisakah kamu tangani mereka? Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk membaca." tanyanya datar. Tamaki langsung meraih dagu Yuu dan menatapnya dalam.

"Tentu saja, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu…"

"Kyaa! Manis sekali, percintaan terlarang antara Yuu-kun dan Tamaki-sama!"

"Baiklah, nona-nona." Tamaki langsung duduk di tempat Yuu dan tersenyum. "Aku akan menggantikan Yuu karena dia ada urusan."

"Baiklah, Tamaki-sama!"

Yuu hanya memperhatikan Tamaki dengan tatapan datar, lalu ke arah Hikaru dan Kaoru yang memainkan adegan 'percintaan terlarang' mereka, dan beralih ke arah Haruhi yang dikelilingi gadis-gadis, lalu Honey dan Mori.

"Inilah Host Club. Tempat kami membuat gadis-gadis menjadi bahagia." Kyouya mendekati Yuu yang masih asyik memperhatikan kegiatan yang ada di Host Club. Yuu menoleh dan menatap Kyouya datar sembari memperbaiki kacamatanya. Dan mata Kyouya yang teliti menangkap sedikit gerakan di sudut bibir gadis itu.

"Tempat yang menarik…" ucapnya datar. "Tapi tidak cukup tenang untuk membaca buku."

"Kau mau bergabung menjadi Host di sini? Karena kulihat di sini kau sangat popular." tanya Kyouya. Yuu masih menatap pemuda itu.

"Entah." Yuu berjalan ke arah pintu dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyouya. Lalu ia keluar. Kyouya mengangkat alisnya heran, sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa Haruhi sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Oh, Kyouya-senpai. Kau berniat untuk merekrut Yuu-chan?" tanya Haruhi. Kyouya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja. Seperti kau, ia memiliki bakat alami sebagai Host."

"Sou. Tapi aku lihat dia sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun."

"Itulah daya tariknya. Membuat semua orang penasaran bagaimana ia saat tersenyum, tertawa, saat marah, dan sebagainya." tiba-tiba Tamaki muncul di belakang Haruhi dan Kyouya.

"Itulah maksudku." jawab Kyouya membenarkan Tamaki. Padahal Kyouya sudah tahu wajah gadis itu saat tersenyum, walaupun sangat tipis.

.

.

_Keesokan Harinya…_

Yuu duduk di bangku pojok, tempat yang bagus untuk membaca buku tanpa terganggu. Ah, tidak. Ia tidak hanya membaca, namun sesekali juga mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya. Sedangkan Kyouya duduk di depannya, juga dengan laptopnya, mengkalkulasikan pemasukkan dan pengeluaran Host Club.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan tawaran untuk bergabung dengan Host Club?"

Yuu mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ke arah Kyouya yang menatapnya penuh selidik. Kyouya lagi-lagi melihat sudut bibir gadis itu terangkat sedikit,saat gadis itu berkata, "Aku belum memikirkannya. Mungkin lain kali saja."

"Lalu, mengapa kau ke sini setiap hari?" tanya Kyouya.

"Agar aku mendapatkan pelayanan dari Shadow King, Ootori Kyouya, secara esklusif." jawab gadis itu datar. Kyouya tertawa mendengar kata-kata gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu kau harus membayar lebih untuk itu, Yuu."

Yuu memiringkan kepalanya, masih menatap pemuda itu datar. Kyouya tahu, gadis itu penasaran tentang harga yang harus dibayar gadis itu.

"Kau masuk Host Club, maka kau akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersamaku setiap hari, bagaimana?" Lagi-lagi ia melihat gadis itu tersenyum, amat tipis sehingga nyaris tidak terlihat.

"Kau pemaksa sekali, Kyou." ujar gadis itu. "Kalau gadis-gadis itu menyadari bahwa aku adalah seorang perempuan, mereka akan kecewa sekali."

"Karena itu kami menjaga agar identitas Haruhi sebagai seorang gadis tidak diketahui banyak orang." Kyouya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, lalu menatap Yuu serius.

"Tapi sayangnya kamu sudah tahu saat pertama kali melihatnya."

"Perbedaan bentuk tubuh antara perempuan dan laki-laki terlihat dengan mudah saat pubertas mereka. Dan tubuh Haruhi jauh lebih kecil daripada kalian para laki-laki."

"Hei, kau perempuan, tapi tinggimu hampir setara dengan kami."

"Masalahnya bukan pada tinggi badan, Kyou." ujar Yuu sambil menutup laptopnya, lalu menatap Kyouya lekat-lekat. "Lebar bahunya, dadanya, tidak seperti kalian. Kau tahu, saat pubertas pinggul perempuan akan melebar, yah, walaupun tidak akan terlihat karena ia memakai celana. Namun dadanya akan terus membesar—"

"Aku sudah tahu tentang hal itu saat pelajaran biologi." potong Kyouya dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "Jadi apa inti maksudmu?" tanya Kyouya tidak sabaran.

"Maksudku, tidak ada jaminan untuk mengelak saat salah satu pelanggan perempuanmu tidak sengaja menyentuh dada Haruhi karena tersenggol."

Yuu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan menatap Kyouya datar, namun Kyouya tahu gadis itu sedang menatapnya serius. Ia merasa tertarik, karena ini mengenai Haruhi.

"Walaupun hal itu kemungkinannya sangat kecil, tapi tidak ada salahnya agar—"

"Hm?" Kyouya tersenyum simpul mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Yuu. "Sepertinya kau peduli sekali pada Haruhi."

"Tentu saja." Yuu mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. "Aku dan dia satu gender, jadi harus saling menjaga."

"Kalau begitu kau benar-benar harus masuk Host Club, Yuu." ujar Kyouya. "Agar kau bisa menjaganya. 24 jam jika perlu."

Yuu menoleh dan mendapati bahwa Kyouya tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya. Namun gadis itu malah menatapnya datar.

"Kau bodoh." gadis itu berdiri dan mengambil laptopnya. "Aku tidak perlu masuk Host Club untuk mengamatinya. Aku hanya perlu ke sini setiap hari dan menjadi pelanggan tetap kalian."

Kyouya ikut berdiri dan mendekati gadis itu. Namun gadis itu sudah melangkah pergi. Namun saat gadis itu sudah sampai di depan pintu, ia berhenti dan menatap lurus ke arah Kyouya.

"…Kalau aku bergabung…"

Kyouya menatap gadis itu penasaran. Yuu lalu membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar.

"…Usahakan agar aku bisa membaca dengan tenang."

TBC

Hai, hai… Ini fic pertama Amel di OHHC.

Dan lagi-lagi Amel make OC sebagai tokoh utamanya. Semoga gak bikin kecewa ya.

Kalo ada kritik dan saran bisa diketikkan di kolom review di bawah. Flame juga gakpapa sih, selama membangun, bukannya menjatuhkan.

.

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau bodoh." gadis itu berdiri dan mengambil laptopnya. "Aku tidak perlu masuk Host Club untuk mengamatinya. Aku hanya perlu ke sini setiap hari dan menjadi pelanggan tetap kalian."

Kyouya ikut berdiri dan mendekati gadis itu. Namun gadis itu sudah melangkah pergi. Namun saat gadis itu sudah sampai di depan pintu, ia berhenti dan menatap lurus ke arah Kyouya.

"…Kalau aku bergabung…"

Kyouya menatap gadis itu penasaran. Yuu lalu membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar.

"…Usahakan agar aku bisa membaca dengan tenang."

.

**Snow Girl**

**Ouran Highschool Host Club Fanfiction**

**OHHC is owned by Bisco Hatori**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, GJ.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : The Offering**

**.**

**.**

Yuu menutup pintu di belakangnya perlahan, lalu sambil membawa laptop di tangan kanannya dan buku di tangan satunya ia berjalan ke arah kelas. Jam makan siang sudah hampir berakhir dan tentu saja ia tidak ingin terlambat, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu menyukai pelajaran itu.

"Yuko-chan!" seorang gadis yang memakai gaun kuning berlari ke arah Yuu, sembari tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan Yuu hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." ujar gadis itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Yuu hanya menunjuk ke arah Ruang Musik.

"Ah, Host Club! Kamu makan siang di sana?" tanyanya antusias. Yuu hanya mengangguk.

"Kau curang! Harusnya kau mengajakku kesana! Aku kan ingin melihat Tamaki-sama~…" gadis berambut strawberry blonde sebahu dan bermata Ruby itu berputar-putar saat menyebut nama King of Host Club itu dengan wajah memerah. Yuu hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum datar.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada Host Club disana."

"Ah, Sou ka. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu. Kau kan baru kembali dari Singapura!" ujar gadis itu. "Kurasa kamu mau mencari tempat sepi dan pergi ke sana, tapi kamu malah menemukan Host Club!" kata gadis itu lagi. Yuu hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan sang gadis.

"Kau sudah menemukan Favorite-mu?" tanyanya lagi. Yuu memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud gadis itu.

"Favorite? Nani sore?"

"Favorite itu adalah Host yang paling kamu senangi.." jelas gadis itu.

"Kyou…"

"Kyou?" tanya gadis itu tidak mengerti. "Ara~ Ootori Kyouya, Shadow King? Benar-benar tipemu, Yuko-chan!"

Yuu tidak bereaksi, namun gadis itu tahu bahwa sebenarnya Yuu malu-malu. Terlihat dari bahunya yang sedikit tersentak saat gadis itu menyebut nama pemuda itu, walaupun pipinya tidak mengeluarkan semburat merah sedikitpun.

"Sudahlah, Ichigo. Lebih baik kita ke kelas, karena jam makan siang akan berakhir." Yuu berjalan melewati Ichigo sambil menunduk. Ichigo mengikuti Yuu dengan antusias.

"Jangan malu-malu begitu, Yuko-chan! Aku tau kamu suka sama dia~~.."

"Urusai…."

.

.

_Keesokan harinya, saat makan siang.._

"Yuko-chan! Ayo kita ke Host Club!" Ichigo menghampiri meja Yuu dengan antusias, saat Yuu sedang merapikan buku-bukunya. Lalu ia mengambil salah satu buku kesukaannya, dan berdiri.

"Kau membawa buku?" tanya Ichigo sembari memperhatikan buku yang dipegang Yuu.

"Dasar-dasar C#? Kau bercanda ya?" tanya gadis itu lagi. "Gadis muda itu seharusnya membaca buku novel romantis, bukan buku seperti ini! C#, aku tidak mengerti!"

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti apa yang kubaca," ujar Yuu datar. Ichigo menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kau jahat, Yuko-chan!" ucap Ichigo. Yuu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah teman masa kecilnya itu. Terkadang ia iri dengan Hisawa Ichigo, yang bisa tersenyum lebar sebanyak yang ia bisa, marah selagi ia kesal, begitu ekspresif dan begitu enerjik. Sejak kejadian setahun lalu, Yuu tidak bisa tersenyum lagi, atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun lagi.

"Ayo. Kau bilang kau ingin bertemu Tamaki kan?" tanya Yuu, tidak memerdulikan gerutuan Ichigo. Sambil tersenyum tipis ia berkata, "Kemarin ia menyentuh daguku."

"Huuaa! Yuko-chan…" pekik Ichigo. "Aku iri sekali padamu. Ayo kita kesana sekarang!" ujar Ichigo sambil menarik lengan Yuu.

.

.

_Di Ruang Musik…_

Yuu membuka pintu ruangan itu dan masuk dengan Ichigo. Di depan pintu Haruhi sudah menyambut dengan senyum.

"Irashaimasen, Oujo-sama!" ujarnya. Senyumnya makin lebar saat melihat Yuu.

"Yuu-chan, konnichiwa!"

"Konichiwa.." Yuu tersenyum tipis. Mata Hazel Haruhi beralih ke Ichigo.

"Temanmu, Yuu-chan?"

"Namaku Hisawa Ichigo, Yoroshiku." Ichigo membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Fujioka Haruhi, Yoroshiku." Haruhi balas membungkukkan tubuhnya. Yuu lalu melewati Haruhi dan berbisik perlahan dengan nada datar.

"Tolong urus dia, dari tadi ia bergeliat seperti cacing karena ingin bertemu dengan Tamaki."

"Tentu saja." Haruhi lalu mendekati Ichigo. Sementara Yuu berlalu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat melihat Kyouya, dan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Konichiwa." sapa gadis itu datar. Kyouya berbalik dan tersenyum tipis menatap Yuu. Senyuman dingin yang biasa diperlihatkannya ke gadis-gadis yang ada di situ.

"Konichiwa. Silahkan duduk."

Yuu duduk di tempat kesukaannya. Di seberang mejanya, Kyouya duduk sembari menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya. Yuu malah sibuk dengan bukunya. Sesekali Kyouya memperhatikan Yuu dari sudut matanya, heran dengan buku yang dipegang gadis itu.

"C#? Itu buku tentang musik?" suara berat Kyouya memecahkan keheningan. Yuu menarik matanya dari halaman yang dibacanya dan menatap Kyouya.

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Ini buku tentang pemrograman, Visual Basic." jawabnya datar. "Sebenarnya percuma kujelaskan, kau tidak akan mengerti."

Kyouya tersenyum dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Ia lalu mengambil buku yang dipegang oleh Yuu dan melihat sekilas isinya. Sedangkan Yuu hanya menatap datar Kyouya yang sedang membolak-balik halaman buku yang belum selesai dibacanya.

"Kau mau mengajariku?"

Yuu memiringkan kepalanya, heran dengan permintaan yang tiba-tiba itu. Kyouya mengangkat buku milik gadis itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tertarik dengan pemrograman. Maukah kau mengajariku?"

"Kau aneh." ucap gadis itu, sembari berdiri dan mengambil bukunya dari Kyouya. "Kau bukan otaku mesum yang tergila-gila dengan hal semacam ini, bukan?"

"Aku bukan otaku dan aku tidak mesum." jawab Kyouya tersinggung. Yuu tersenyum tipis dan menatap datar Onyx dingin dan kelam itu. Namun ia mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum ia tenggelam di dalamnya dan memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau terlihat seperti penasihat keuangan klub ini, bukan otaku."

"Dan kau terlihat seperti cowok cantik."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." ujar Yuu dingin. "Aku tahu kau memujiku agar aku bergabung dengan Host Club."

"Kau benar-benar bisa tahu semuanya, eh?" Kyouya terkekeh pelan. Ia lalu berdiri dan menatap gadis setinggi 170 cm itu.

"Aku tidak mau berdebat, aku hanya ingin makan karena aku sudah lapar." Yuu pun kembali duduk di bangkunya. Kyouya pun juga duduk di bangkunya dan tersenyum tipis.

"As You Wish, Oujo-sama."

.

.

_Setelah makan…_

Yuu mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu dan menatap Kyouya yang sedang asyik memperhatikan Haruhi yang melayani pelanggan yang lain. Mata Emerald gadis itu menyipit, namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Yang ia lakukan hanya membuka bukunya kembali dan membaca isinya.

"Yuu-kun!"

Yuu menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati bahwa sekelompok gadis sudah mengerubunginya dan Kyouya. Ia hanya menatap gadis-gadis itu dengan tatapan datar dan bergumam pelan.

"Ya?"

"Kyaa! Yuu-kun menjawab panggilanku!"

"Keren!"

Yuu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan menoleh ke arah Kyouya. Namun pemuda itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Lebih baik kau melayani mereka dulu." ujarnya lalu pergi.

"Melayani?"

Setelah Kyouya pergi, Yuu langsung dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis yang menatapnya antusias.

"Nee, Yuu-kun.. Bisakah kau tersenyum untuk kami?" tanya salah satu gadis.

"Senyum?" tanya Yuu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah buku yang dipegangnya sedari tadi dan tersenyum samar.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku hanya tersenyum untuk orang yang aku sukai.."

"Kyaaa!"

"Kawaii…"

Ichigo yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Tamaki menoleh ke asal suara dan menyadari bahwa Yuu sedang dikelilingi oleh sebagian besar gadis yang ada di situ. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Nee, Tamaki-sama, ternyata Yuko-chan popular di sini ya?" tanya Ichigo antusias.

"Tentu saja, karena ia sangat tampan.." jawab Tamaki. Seakan menyadari sesuatu, ia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan horror.

"Chan? K..kamu tau dia perempuan?" tuduh Tamaki. Ichigo langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja, dia kan temanku sedari kecil." jawabnya. "Dia sangat tomboy, makanya dia selalu memakai pakaian seperti laki-laki."

Haruhi yang kebetulan lewat di dekat mereka langsung berhenti dan menatap mereka heran. Tak hanya Haruhi, semua anggota Host Club langsung berkumpul di sekeliling Ichigo dan menatap gadis itu penasaran. Mereka semua tertarik mendengar cerita gadis itu.

"Tomboy?" tanya Haruhi. "Jadi tak hanya wajahnya…"

"Kau kan teman dekatnya.." Kyouya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, "Kau bisa membujuknya untuk bergabung dengan Host Club?"

"Eh? Bergabung?" tanya Ichigo heran. "Jadi Host?"

"Tentu saja untuk menjadi Host." ujar Kaoru.

"Memangnya ia disini untuk menjadi Maid?" sambung Hikaru.

Mendengar celetukan Hikaru, semuanya langsung membayangkan jika Yuu memakai seragam maid berwarna putih dengan celemek berwarna pink, di kepalanya terpasang topi maid berwarna putih.

"Irashaimasen, Gotsujin-sama!" ucapnya dengan senyum dan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Tidak! Dia sama sekali tidak cocok dengan image seperti itu." tolak Ichigo. "Dia tidak bisa menampilkan ekspresi seperti yang kalian bayangkan!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Soalnya setahun lalu—" Ichigo langsung menutup mulutnya, membuat semua yang ada di situ penasaran.

"Setahun lalu?" tanya Kyouya. Ichigo langsung tersenyum manis menatap semuanya.

"Soalnya dia cool sekali seperti Mori-kun. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ia memakai baju pelayan. Kecuali tahun lalu saat ada lomba cosplay." ujar Ichigo sembari memaksakan senyumnya.

"Takashi memang sangat cool dan jarang menunjukkan emosi." celetuk Honey. "Tapi ia senang menemaniku makan kue!"

"Eh, kau harus menyikat gigimu sehabis makan, Honey-kun!" ujar Ichigo mengingatkan. "Kalau tidak gigimu akan sakit…"

"Aku pernah mengalaminya… Dan aku tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi…" ujar Honey sambil menunjukkan ekspresi sedih.

"Itu sebabnya kau harus berhati-hati, Honey-kun!" jawab Ichigo.

_Huah! Hampir saja aku keceplosan!_ Batin Ichigo sambil menghela nafasnya. Yuu mendekati mereka sembari memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"Tamaki."

"Ah, Yuu…"

"Sebelum kau mendekat, lebih baik kau hilangkan tampang mesummu itu." ujar Yuu dingin sebelum Tamaki sempat mendekat. Membuat pemuda yang dijuluki 'King of Host' itu kembali pundung di pojokan.

"Wah, kata-katanya tajam sekali." komentar Haruhi sembari memandangi gadis bermata Emerald itu. Iris cerah itu lalu beralih ke arah Onyx yang juga tertutup kacamata.

"Kyou, lebih baik kau mengurus pelangganmu itu."

"Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya."

Tamaki yang sudah sembuh dari pundungnya pun menghampiri gadis-gadis yang tadinya mengelilingi Yuu. Kyouya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Tamaki.

"Kenapa ia harus selalu meng-cover pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kyouya.

"Itu pekerjaan dia sendiri. Hal seperti ini bukan urusanku." jawab Yuu dingin. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Ichigo yang sedari tadi terpaku melihat adegan drama(?) di depannya.

"Yuko-chan, kita mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo panik.

"Jam makan siang akan berakhir. Kau tidak ingin terlambat pada pelajaran selanjutnya kan?" ujar Yuu sembari membuka pintu ruangan musik itu. Terdengar suara berdebam pelan sembari Yuu menutup pintu.

"Gadis yang aneh." komentar Kaoru.

"Kalau aku bilang sih kombinasi yang pas antara Mori-senpai dan Kyouya-senpai." tambah Hikaru.

"Kombinasi eh.." Kacamata Kyouya berkilat. "Kalau begitu aku harus berusaha lebih keras untuk merekrutnya…"

TBC

Hedeh… -_- Maafkan Amel kalo hasilnya jelek ya… Amel lagi gak dalam mood 100% untuk menulis fic, dan malah memaksakan diri untuk melanjutkan ini.. Tapi semoga hasilnya gak bikin kecewa ya.

**uUnique** : Wah, makasih udah ngereview… Maaf yah kalo telat… :D

Mind to Review?


End file.
